For modern electrical power grids, electrical demand load variability can have seriously negative effects, such as causing power consumption peaks that may threaten overall grid integrity, in turn leading to brownouts or service interruptions altogether. Thus, modern electrical power grids typically require services that manage their electrical loads so as to balance the supply and demand of electricity on the grid. Moreover, to properly manage those loads, it is desirable that such load balancing be performed in the shortest possible timeframes.
Efforts have been made to provide such load balancing service, such as by providing generation assets that vary the output of energy according to a control signal from a dispatcher, generating more electricity when there is a deficit or generating less energy when there is a surplus. However, such efforts can require extensive downstream monitoring and even the building of additional power generation resources to be able to adapt to variable demand.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a system that may positively affect the load balancing in a more contained environment of demand resources that would not be dependent upon changes to the existing supply system or its monitoring and load balancing infrastructure.